


10 years before

by Steno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steno/pseuds/Steno
Summary: La neve cade sulle strade di una Londra finalmente in pace.Dopo dieci anni dalla caduta di Voldemort, la gente inizia a rendersi conto che è davvero finita.Mentre si dirigeva ad aprire Harry si convinse che non era mai stato felice come in quel momento e di lì a poco la loro famiglia avrebbe accolto il piccolo Albus o la piccola Lily. Non c’era niente, davvero niente, che avrebbe potuto rovinare quel momento.





	

Ok,spero che siate pronti al peggio perchè questo non è che lo stucchevole prequel di una follia che pubblicherò fra poco.  
Un grazie va alla mia beta, e se avete trovato il tempo per leggervi questa cosa _dovete_ trovarlo anche per la sua storia:   
 

<http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3175521>  
 

Have fun 

**10 anni prima**  
 

  
La neve cadeva sulle strade di una Londra finalmente in pace.  
  
Dopo dieci anni dalla caduta di Voldemort, la gente iniziava a rendersi conto che era vero: non sarebbe più tornato. Non ci sarebbero più state stragi di Babbani e Marchi Neri nel cielo.  
  
Harry Potter ce l’aveva fatta.  
  
“Tesoro lascia, vado io.” Harry diede un bacio sulla tempia a sua moglie. Ginny ormai stava entrando nel nono mese di gravidanza e non voleva esporla al freddo di Dicembre.  
  
Il piccolo James giocava con il suo piccolo boccino giocattolo, la pallina gli ronzava intorno e il bambino cercava di prenderlo ridendo come un matto.  
  
Mentre si dirigeva ad aprire Harry si convinse che non era mai stato felice come in quel momento e di lì a poco la loro famiglia avrebbe accolto il piccolo Albus o la piccola Lily. Non c’era niente, davvero niente, che avrebbe potuto rovinare quel momento.  
  
Aprì la porta con quello che doveva essere un sorriso ebete (fortunatamente aveva ottenuto un ordinamento restrittivo di trecento metri per Rita Sketeer) e si trovò a fissare uno sconosciuto.  
  
In realtà la forma del naso e il taglio degli occhi, uniti alla massa di capelli neri ingovernabile gli dicevano qualcosa, ma non riusciva proprio a collegare il volto ad un nome.  
  
“Signor Potter, scusi il disturbo.” l’uomo sembrò un attimo sopraffatto dalle emozioni. “Lei non sa quanto a lungo l’ho cercata.” capitava spesso che qualcuno lo volesse ringraziare, con suo sommo imbarazzo, anche a così tanto tempo dalla battaglia di Hogwarts, ma nessuno si era mai spinto fino a casa sua.  
  
Sarà stata l’immagine di quell’uomo china sotto la neve, sarà stata l’atmosfera del natale, ma Harry non ci pensò su neanche un attimo.  
  
“La prego entri, fuori fa freddo."  
  
Lo sconosciuto sembrò stupito, effettivamente un po’ lo era anche Harry dalla sua stessa proposta, ma dopo un attimo di esitazione entrò.  
  
“Amore, chi è il nostro ospite? Un tuo collega?” Ginny si affacciò dalla cucina, preannunciata dal pancione, mentre James li sbirciava nascosto dietro l’albero di Natale.  
  
“In realtà non saprei. Si accomodi pure, le devo confessare che mi sembra di conoscerla.” si sedettero sul divano color ruggine che Ginny aveva voluto per il salotto. A sentir lei contrastava meravigliosamente con le pareti bianco panna.  
  
“Non ci siamo mai incontrati. Però ha conosciuto mio padre, lo ha salvato da una fine orribile e per questo non saprò mai come ringraziarvi.” sorrise tirando indietro le labbra e mostrando i canini. Anche quel sorriso era dolorosamente familiare, la sensazione era simile ad uno starnuto in procinto di esplodere “Forse queste potrebbero chiarirvi le idee” tese a Harry la sacca che portava al fianco e il bambino-ormai-uomo-sopravvissuto-due-volte si trovò a fissare poche decine di lettere.  
  
Gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene.  
  
Aveva riconosciuto la calligrafia prima ancora di leggere il nome su di esse.  
  
C’era stato un periodo della sua vita in cui anche lui aveva atteso con ansia di riceverne una.  
  
“Sirius...” gli si offuscò la vista e si rese conto che stava piangendo. Ginny lo abbracciò dolcemente e per un lungo minuto si lasciò cullare dal forte battito del suo secondogenito.  
  
“Il mio nome è Rigel Black” disse l’uomo. Guardava le lettere con occhi lucidi “Come forse ha già capito sono figlio di Sirius Black, mia madre invece era Leda Blanchard, una maga francese."  
  
Harry sentì il cuore stringersi, ora che sapeva tutto in quell’uomo gli ricordava Sirius: le espressioni, il modo in cui teneva dritte le spalle fieramente, persino quel suo modo di sorridere perso nei ricordi.  
  
“Mia madre ha frequentato Beauxbatons e i miei genitori si sono conosciuti durante il Torneo Tremaghi. Finita la scuola si sono sposati, ma erano tempi bui e quando mia madre rimase incinta decisero di trasferirsi in Francia, dalla famiglia di lei, per farmi nascere in un posto più sicuro.” alzò la testa di scatto per fissare gli occhi in quelli di Harry “È per questo che mio padre non ha potuto fare da custode segreto alla sua famiglia signor Potter…”  
  
L’interpellato si alzò in piedi nella foga di chiarire un punto:  
“Non è stata colpa tua! Sirius aveva la sua famiglia, sono sicuro che mio padre non gli avrebbe mai permesso di allontanarsi da voi.”  
  
“Lo so, ma non posso fare a meno di sentirmi in colpa.” ribatté Rigel, alzandosi a sua volta.  
  
Spaventato James iniziò a piangere e Ginny si avvicinò per calmarlo.  
  
Rigel sorrise teneramente a quella scena.  
                                          
“Anche io ho due figli, di otto e quattro anni. A primavera vorrei riportare la famiglia in Inghilterra per mandare la mia Antares a Hogwarts, fra qualche anno. Però mia moglie non è molto d’accordo, anche lei ha frequentato Beauxbatons.”  
  
“Anche il nostro piccolo James ha quattro anni.” disse Ginny cullando il figlio, ora più calmo, che aveva ripreso a fissare lo sconosciuto, succhiando il pugnetto.  
L’ospite inatteso si lasciò scappare un singhiozzo.  
  
“Mio figlio minore si chiama Sirius.”  
  
Harry sentì le lacrime invadergli gli occhi nuovamente, anche Ginny aveva le guance rigate, al punto che il piccolo James cercò di asciugarle con la manina senza capire cosa succedeva.  
  
La donna strinse forte il bambino e lo portò nell’altra stanza, lasciando i due uomini ad affrontare il carico emotivo che stavano condividendo.  
  
“Magari tu e la tua famiglia potreste venire a cena una volta, dopo che Ginny avrà partorito. I bambini potrebbero giocare insieme.” disse Harry con la voce rotta.  
“Mi piacerebbe moltissimo, forse se mia moglie Patrizia vi conoscesse, non le dispiacerebbe tanto trasferirsi in Inghilterra.” Rigel non sembrava in condizioni migliori. “Io…penso di dover andare. C’è una Passaporta stasera per la Francia.”  
  
“Certo ti accompagno alla porta.”  
  
In piedi di fronte all’uscio, non sapevano bene come comportarsi. Alla fine si scambiarono un brusco abbraccio.  
  
“Ti manderò un gufo quando nascerà il bambino.”  
  
“Ti ringrazio, lo aspetterò con ansia, saluta la tua bellissima moglie!”  
  
“A presto!”  
  
La figura sparì nella notte e Harry si appoggiò allo stipite per un attimo. Un’ora prima si sentiva la persona più felice del mondo, con la sua piccola famiglia. Adesso, in qualche modo, si sentiva come se il suo cuore si fosse dilatato fino a contenere abbastanza amore anche per quel fratello ritrovato e per la sua famiglia che ancora non conosceva.  
  
La neve cadeva su Londra finalmente in pace.


End file.
